Lord Vahloren Draconis
Vahloren was born Eric Vahloren Pole Draconis. Vahloren was born in 220 A.D; during the Aldean-Vorticon War. His parents, hoping for a better future for him, sent him to Earth via a spacecraft and in the care-take of their trusted Shi’ado servants; who would serve as the child’s adopted parents. The spacecraft traveled to Earth and crash-landed in North America in the year 1987 A.D. The Shi’ado shape-shifted the toddler into a human and gave him a power ring, which would neutralize his superpowers and made him normal to the human eye. The Shi’ado took on the role of the boy’s adopted parents. They made sure that no one knew what he really was. When the boy became a teenager, he was told of his real lineage, and who he was. The Shi’ado trained him to be an Aldean Warrior and to fight the forces of darkness. At age 14, Eric became a Vigilante and hunted the streets of New York. First, he hunted criminals, and then he hunted and killed devil worshipers, Vampires and Demons. Some call him a Guardian Angel; some call him a Fallen Angel, trying to get back to Heaven by any means necessary. He eventually took the name Fallen Angel, but later changed it to the Civil Defender when he met the Civil Avenger and became part of the Civil Defenders, a group of superheroes and vigilantes dedicated to ridding the world evil; who were a part of Civil Defense Division 1 of the Defense Intelligence Agency. Eric used his powers to do exactly that. Eric became the Guardian Apprentice to Galactic Guardian Gabriel Argadon; his Uncle. Eric trained zealously. During his training, he encountered the Shi’ado; Argus. Gabriel sacrificed his life to save Eric from Argus’s attack. Argus was defeated by Gabriel before his death. After Gabriel’s death, Eric stayed on Earth, forever young. By the late 21st Century, the Universe was in chaos. The Dark Army controlled the universe. Chased by Bounty Hunters, Eric made his way to Earth. While at Earth, he used his superpowers to do good and started a rebellion on Earth. Eric battled the Army of Darkness, later finding a map to two Guardian Jewels. Wanting one of these jewels for himself, Eric travels to the underwater Kingdom of Corinthia with his friend, Jai Knight. In 2078 A.D; Vahloren was released when Argus tried to control Eric's body during his adventure in Corinthia. Vahloren gained control of the body, but was rebuked by Jai Knight when he tried to obtain two Ancient Guardian Jewels. Vahloren was put into his own body, and then traveled the Earth for a few centuries, with his vassal, Daine. Somehow or another, Vahloren traveled to Aldea, during the Great Shi'ado Civil War. He battled with Draconis for the control of the Forbidden Continent on Aldea. He won and for the next thousand years, he searched for Ancient Guardians Jewels. During the late years of the 1st Holy War; Vahloren was assigned to protect and guide Sakura of the House of Durnmal, to her Father, Draconis. Vahloren led Sakura to the borders of the Kingdom of Laudei, then left her to be guided the rest of the way by Lady Arien. He traveled to the Forbidden Continent with Daine, and retrieves a 1/8 shard of the Ancient Guardian Jewel of Shadows. Vahloren was soon hurled into a trap, set by Lady Ketral; Sorceress of Shadows, whom had 1/4 shard of the Ancient Guardian Jewel of Shadows. Using her jewel and sorcery, she controlled Vahloren and made him attack Sakura. Vahloren fought her control, killed her, and then was sent into an enchanted slumber that would ultimately eat his soul. Since he received the jewel shard, Vahloren's hair changed color to black. After he awoke from his enchanted sleep, he was transformed into a full-blooded Shi’ado. Yet, he still didn’t succumb to the evilness of his jewel. Not wishing to confront him, Ketral released him. Vahloren then traveled to the Village of Shidow, unknown that Ketral was in him. He went through the Barrier of Light and got into the Village. Ketral emerged and used the power of her jewel to possess Vahloren, whom in turn, battled Lady Arien and killed her, and kept Sakura distracted while Ketral killed Sakura’s Mother. Just as Vahloren was about to cut off Sakura’s head, he came to his senses and removed the jewel shard and placed it in his Shi’ado-hide pouch, which absorbed the jewel’s power and rendered it useless and controllable. Vahloren then left Sakura and visited her once when she was fourteen; then doesn’t resurface for a long time. He didn’t resurface, until two years later. Lady Ketral, hungry for his body and jewel, tried to seduce him, but received the ire of his wife. Ketral used Vahloren’s third and final clone to kill Vahloren’s wife. Vahloren went after the clone (Erasta) and battled it. Vahloren absorbed it into him, and finally got his heart back, that Ketral had stolen from him when she captured him and used him. Vahloren became a full blooded Shi’ado once more and used his Ancient Guardian Jewel Shards to forge a sword of immeasurable power (Dragon Spirit), a sword that was a thousand times more powerful then Bane. Vahloren then traveled to the Carlkaveria Continent and battled Ketral and the Dark Army there. In The Battle of Mt. Multzan, Vahloren destroyed one of Ketral’s dark towers, destroyed a Hydra and wiped out thousands of Demons with one of his sword’s powerful attacks, Dragon Destruction Wave. Ketral’s body is destroyed by Vahloren and she goes into hiding. Vahloren then chased after her for a while, but decided to wait for Sakura to travel to the Carlkaveria Continent, so that he could get the other Dragon Fang of his Family (Bane) and end Ketral’s evil once and for all. Once Sakura came to the Carlkaveria Continent, Vahloren hunted Ketral down while Sakura and Ayden battled their way towards Ketral’s Castle and battled her. Sakura and Ayden injure Ketral severely. Ketral retreated to one of Aldea’s moons. Vahloren chased after her and slew her. With that, Vahloren returned to his original Universe; Eiradeyn. As soon as Vahloren appeared in Eiradeyn, he battled his Cousin; Demon Eater, in the crater of Mt. Fuji in Japan in 1707 A.D. Vahloren defeated Demon Eater and sealed him rather then kill his weak kin. Vahloren shape shifted into Demon Eater and for hundreds of years, guised himself as Demon Eater as he continued his campaign against the Dark Army. During a return to the Moon of Phieada, Vahloren saved Lyuath Dwin’mitore from execution by the Dark Army. Vahloren then tasked Lyuath with the protection of Sakura during the Reunification Wars while he continued to campaign in other universes in the Multiverse. Vahloren traveled to Shounin World and thwarted that world's invasion by the Vellion Alliance. He then traveled to Hayashi Furui; encountering Nanashi Knight. She was dying. He took pity on her and genetically mutated her into a Shi'ado. He adopted her as his "Sister". He then encountered an ex Dark Army Legion Commander; who decided to side with him on his campaign against the Dark Army. Vahloren then fought against the Lady of Darkness Isis and killed her. He then took the remaining shards of the Shadow Jewel of Shadow and Death and became the new Shadow Guardian of Shadow and Death. Vahloren then traveled to the World of Helius and battled against Lucifer's Dark Council; killing all twelve Demigods in a matter of seconds. Vahloren traveled to the World of Kalan and battled against both the Dark Army and The Maken. Series Appearances Vahloren first appeared in Legends of Aldea: Fallen Angel. He later appeared in Aldean Chronicles as the second protagonist. He made cameo appearances in Guardian Apprentice and Far Star Chronicles. Category:Characters